<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>〔盾铁〕盾丨SHIELD [内战后] by SiveryMesic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441957">〔盾铁〕盾丨SHIELD [内战后]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic'>SiveryMesic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>〔盾铁〕盾丨SHIELD [内战后]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　01 <br/> </p><p>　　Loki再次率领一群，不知从宇宙哪个旮旯里挖出来的外星大军入侵地球时，发现复仇者们都是用一种哄小孩的爱怜目光在追随自己。<br/> <br/>　　他总觉得有哪里不对。<br/> <br/>　　但是又始终无法确定，究竟是哪里不对。<br/> <br/>　　于是略显烦躁的小鹿斑比开始全面加大进攻火力，以这种他最常用的方式来向世界宣告自己的不爽。<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>　　02 <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>　　「我们不该对你产生任何同情。神，现在轮到你来同情我们了。」<br/> <br/>　　复仇者联盟总部的会议厅里，超级英雄们围坐在桌前，话锋第一次同仇敌忾地指向缩在角落里不吭一声的Asgard之王。<br/> <br/>　　Thor批判会已经进行了有一段时候。坐在最前方的Tony Stark耸了耸肩膀，以难得诚恳的语气调侃道：「下次你们兄弟吵架的时候，希望不要把地点选在地球。」<br/> <br/>　　胡子拉碴的神皱了皱眉，闷声哼了哼。<br/> <br/>　　「他说他弟弟只是离家出走而已，Boss。」<br/> <br/>　　Friday愉快地为大伙儿解说完这句话后，就自觉地为自己开启了mute模式，任凭雷神的眼刀在房间内漫无目的地乱扫。<br/> <br/>　　若非Thor理亏，眼下这会恐怕都开不下去了。<br/> <br/>　　Vision还是以他一贯冷静自持的眼神注视着面容有些憔悴的Tony。他停下脑海中不断更新的数据，用他诞生以来积累下的全部感性情感思考了片刻后，微笑着向他的缔造者建议道：「我们需要Captain Rogers的力量。」<br/> <br/>　　Clint停下了他对Thor叽叽喳喳没完没了的指责，会议室陡然安静下来，所有人的目光再次不约而同地汇聚到同一个人的身上。<br/> <br/>　　在只需用嘴解决问题的场合，复仇者们似乎从来没有如此团结统一过。<br/> <br/>　　Tony Stark一脸痛苦地揉了揉太阳穴。「拜托别用那种眼神看着我！」<br/> <br/>　　「只有你知道如何联系Cap。」Natasha好心解释道。<br/> <br/>　　「哦，是的！见鬼，和他打得死去活来的是我，唯一知道他联系方式的也是我！Tony Stark！多么精彩！」<br/> <br/>　　将一直摆弄在手掌间的金属丢到桌面上，发出刺耳的噪音，Tony Stark起身为自己重新灌了一杯咖啡。<br/> <br/>　　「现在大家都知道了。」端着咖啡杯，他一脸无赖地挥了挥手，抽身而去。<br/> <br/>　　「我和队长不太熟。」Clint下意识地开口喃喃，被Natasha狠狠剜了一眼。<br/> <br/>　　一直保持沉默的Bruce Banner扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，温和有力地询问一众：「现在的形势刻不容缓，我们得尽快将Cap找回来。谁想打这个光荣的电话？」<br/> <br/>　　短暂的沉默后，所有人的目光，第三次，默契地指向了同一个人。<br/> <br/>　　Bruce Banner拿过桌面上那部老式手机，举到眼前仔细端详了一番，语气深沉地缓缓开口：<br/> <br/>　　「我觉得有些事情还需要他们俩自己解决。我们应该给他们点时间。」<br/> <br/>　　出于报复，会议开始后便一直低声下气的Thor笑了。<br/> <br/>　　大概这个世界上没有可以单纯靠复仇者们的嘴巴来解决的问题。<br/> <br/>　　匆匆远离混乱的战场，Wanda心想。<br/> <br/>　　他们只会用嘴巴来制造问题。<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>　　03 <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>　　手机铃声响起的刹那，Steve Rogers已将它牢牢握在手中。<br/> <br/>　　四倍发达的反应神经与队长本人都鲜少意识到的紧张焦虑共同作用的结果。<br/> <br/>　　这部电话只有一个人会打进来。<br/> <br/>　　Steve Rogers的目光闪烁在屏幕的来电显示周围，迟迟不肯聚焦。<br/> <br/>　　按下接听键，手机还未拿到耳边，就迫不及待地开口确认：<br/> <br/>　　「Tony？」<br/> <br/>　　「抱歉Cap，」电话那头响起一个冷冰冰的女声，几乎能隔着听筒感觉到对方失落下去的情绪，Natasha像做任务报告一般没好气地简述道：「Tony Stark出卖了你。我们需要你的帮助。Loki又来地球犯事了。」<br/> <br/>　　Steve Rogers也不知道自己为何会在电话挂断后露出微笑。<br/> <br/>　　Loki有时候也蛮可爱的。<br/> <br/>　　他开始这么觉得。<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>　　04 <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>　　复仇者联盟的总部还是它原先的那副样子。<br/> <br/>　　Steve Rogers一路受到了AI管家热情的问候。出入权限没有被修改这点，使得Captain America驾轻就熟找到自己房间的脚步格外轻快。<br/> <br/>　　不知是临时突击还是每日都有人专门打理，房间干净整洁到每一个角落都充满了属于Captain America的鲜明气息。<br/> <br/>　　他的目光在房间内游走，他在寻找一件对他来说意义深重的东西。<br/> <br/>　　也许它被放在了更安全的地方。<br/> <br/>　　Steve Rogers这样想着，甫一回身，差点与刚进门的人撞了个满怀。<br/> <br/>　　踉跄后站好身子的Tony Stark不耐烦地挥手打断了美国大兵的致歉。目光扫视过精心布置的房间，他随意地将身体靠在门边的书架上，一边漫不经心地翻动着自己亲自挑选的上世纪的经典书籍，一边状若无事地招呼道：<br/> <br/>　　「Welcome back,Cap.」<br/> <br/>　　没有太多感情波动的问候还是让Steve Rogers的动作一滞。他并不是在毫无思想准备的情况下就一股脑跑回这里。事实上，从他脱离复仇者联盟的那一刻起，他就开始为回归做准备。<br/> <br/>　　也许融入这个联盟对沉睡了七十年的Steve Rogers来说不是一件容易事，但是除了这个联盟，Steve Rogers已无处可去融入。<br/> <br/>　　有些被感情冲昏头脑所做下的蠢事，实践一次就已足够。<br/> <br/>　　是到了该解决问题的时候。<br/> <br/>　　「听着，Tony。」坚定的目光凝视着对方的表情，Steve Rogers定了定神，一字一句都格外认真地说：「我想在真正回归之前，必须向你道……」<br/> <br/>　　只是有人并不乐意听他把话说完。<br/> <br/>　　「你没什么好向我道歉的，Cap。除了打花了我的脸，用我爸爸的盾切了我的反应堆外，实在没什么好道歉的。」全然不顾对方越来越阴沉的脸色，Tony Stark兀自坦然说道，「看在你把我老爹的遗物还给了我的份上，这些账就一笔勾销了。」<br/> <br/>　　挑了挑眉，那双琥珀色的眼睛沉默地注视着Steve最后露出的笑容。<br/> <br/>　　「更何况时下已不流行这一套了，老冰棍。你永远也不知道怎样赶上时代的潮流。」<br/> <br/>　　像是在逃避什么，Tony Stark匆匆撂下这句话，转身便要离开。<br/> <br/>　　「等等，Tony。」<br/> <br/>　　听话地停下了脚步。他知道Captain America接下来会说什么。<br/> <br/>　　「我还是要对你说完这声抱歉。对不起，Tony。对不起，为我曾经所做的一切。但无论发生什么，我想今后我们还是会一起并肩作战的，不是么？」<br/> <br/>　　Tony Stark背对着他，没有回答。<br/> <br/>　　「还有……我想问，我的盾牌，它在哪儿？」<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>　　05 <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>　　Steve Rogers感觉到Tony Stark的身体有一瞬的僵硬。他看着他慢慢回过身，动作有些拖沓，不像钢铁侠一贯雷厉风行的作风。<br/> <br/>　　这让Captain America有种不好的预感。<br/> <br/>　　但他还是坚持与面前的人保持对视。两人已经好久没有这样安静地四目相对过。每次看向对方的眼睛时，他们都在拌嘴。<br/> <br/>　　这次恐怕也不能幸免。<br/> <br/>　　Tony Stark暗想。<br/> <br/>　　泽莫那只狡猾的狐狸真会睁着眼睛说瞎话。Steve的眼睛蓝得像海，他看到的一点绿一定是那间阴森房间里某盏灯该死的反光。<br/> <br/>　　「费了不少时间……」<br/> <br/>　　嘴角硬扯出一抹笑容，Tony Stark直了直背，牢骚道：<br/> <br/>　　「我是说，为了毁掉它，费了我不少时间。」<br/> <br/>　　Steve Rogers难以置信地看着眼前人没有半分玩笑意味的表情。<br/> <br/>　　Tony Stark挺了挺胸膛，这会让他看上去更加理直气壮；只要稍稍牵动一下面部肌肉，他就能摆出一副不可一世的天才科学家的样子。<br/> <br/>　　似乎嫌刺激还不够深，他又着重强调了一遍：<br/> <br/>　　「是的，它被我毁掉了。」<br/> <br/>　　Tony Stark总是能轻而易举地激怒任何人。尤其是Steve Rogers。<br/> <br/>　　Steve Rogers很少能被人轻易激怒。除了Tony Stark。<br/> <br/>　　Tony Stark感到面前有一阵劲风刮过，睁开眼，Steve Rogers的拳头堪堪停在了他的鼻尖。<br/> <br/>　　思想准备这种东西，在Tony Stark面前，永远不会有充分的一天。<br/> <br/>　　Steve Rogers的双手在颤抖。<br/> <br/>　　一笔勾销。呵，一笔勾销。<br/> <br/>　　多么多余且愚蠢的道歉。<br/> <br/>　　对着面前的拳头做出一个夸张的表情，Tony Stark以他一贯高傲的口吻讥笑道：「好心提醒你一点，Captain Rogers。在你决定丢掉它的那刻，就应该做好了永远失去它的准备。别像个任性耍脾气的孩子……」<br/> <br/>　　「像个耍脾气的孩子的人明明是你！」<br/> <br/>　　无所谓地摊摊手。「连这点觉悟都没有的话，Cap，我很好奇你当初到底哪来的勇气弃它而去。」<br/> <br/>　　Steve Rogers的目光已不复方才的柔和。Tony Stark对这种Captain America独有的凛冽眼神并不陌生：在Fury的航母上争锋相对的时候，在西伯利亚的风雪中操戈相向的时候。Steve Rogers都是用的这种眼神，看着他。<br/> <br/>　　「即便没有了盾牌，我仍是Captain America。你呢？脱下那套钢甲，你算什么？」<br/> <br/>　　「确实不算什么。」<br/> <br/>　　天才，花花公子，慈善家。<br/> <br/>　　Tony Stark记得自己曾给过这人这样的答复。<br/> <br/>　　「脱下那套钢甲，我便是Tony Stark。」<br/> <br/>　　不尽相同的答案有些出乎意料，愤怒的表情也趋于柔和。Steve Rogers眼中的蓝变得更加深沉。就像一只忽然漏气的皮球般，他听上去有气无力地，疲态地低声喃喃道：<br/> <br/>　　「我曾说过，你根本就不算什么英雄。」<br/> <br/>　　「你说得对，Cap。这就是我找你回来的原因。英雄什么的，我已经玩腻了。」<br/> <br/>　　Captain America继续说道：<br/> <br/>　　「而现在，我将你看作复仇者联盟里谁都不可代替的英雄。」<br/> <br/>　　两人一时间都沉默了下去。彼此，只静静注视着彼此的眼睛。<br/> <br/>　　「Tony Stark，我看错你了。」<br/> <br/>　　Steve Rogers低声道。<br/> <br/>　　「荣幸之至。」<br/> <br/>　　Tony Stark轻声回答。<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>　　06 <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>　　这场短暂的冲突，除了无处不在的AI管家，再没有第三个人知道。<br/> <br/>　　所有复仇者似乎都清楚盾牌被毁的事实，但都不太熟悉失去了盾牌的Captain America。而且对拒绝参战的Ironman未置一词。<br/> <br/>　　连Steve Rogers自己都不熟悉，他也未置一词。<br/> <br/>　　Natasha一脸无奈地朝Clint翻了个白眼。「打赌Tony一定用了最糟糕的方式给Cap解释现状。」<br/> <br/>　　Clint经过一番深思熟虑，点头道：「赌两块小饼干，Tony压根没向Cap解释现状。」<br/> <br/>　　Thor一脸了无生趣的表情。他眼里只有他弟弟。<br/> <br/>　　一群人就这样各怀心思地上了战场。<br/> <br/>　　失去了熟悉的武器，Captain America的攻击套路显得有些滞涩，队友们之间的配合也常常落空。Loki幸灾乐祸地目睹着这一切，甚至不忘坏笑着上前，指挥手下将火力集中在失去防御措施的Steve身上。<br/> <br/>　　「哟，大兵！出门忘了带盾牌？」<br/> <br/>　　Loki没忘记自己的首次征服地球之旅，就是毁在这位穿着一身过气星条旗的金发傻大个和那位把自己涂的花里胡哨的铁罐手中。<br/> <br/>　　「对了，今天怎么没看见那只铁罐？」<br/> <br/>　　曾经认为Loki可爱的自己当初一定是疯了。<br/> <br/>　　最后仅靠自己一个人就放倒了Loki的Steve Rogers心想。<br/> <br/>　　「我觉得没了盾牌后的Cap比以前更厉害了。」吃着两块小饼干的Clint对Natasha道。<br/> <br/>　　「该死的Tony到底跟Cap说了什么！」<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>　　07 <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>　　抓住了弟弟的Thor一刻也没有耽搁，马不停蹄地将他绑回了Asgard。<br/> <br/>　　以惊人的效率再次完成了守护地球的重任，众人看向一脸阴郁的Captain America的表情都有点微妙。<br/> <br/>　　除了Peter Parker。<br/> <br/>　　对这位新加入的，话有些多的年轻人的突然造访，Steve Rogers多少有些吃惊。<br/> <br/>　　「太帅了，Cap！」兴奋地抱着一个盒子手舞足蹈后换来偶像一个慈爱的，关怀的眼神，Peter Parker尴尬地挠了挠头发，将一肚子对Captain America孤身一人生擒敌军首脑的赞扬和评价全部咽了回去。匆匆将盒子塞进Steve的怀里，Peter Parker正准备转身就跑时，似乎忽然记起了什么，又开口说道：「Mr.Stark让我转交给你的。虽然，虽然已经无法挽回什么了，Cap，我希望你能原谅Mr.Stark。他尽力了，想了很多方法，但是都无法修复它。」<br/> <br/>　　熟悉的重量让Steve Rogers的心一沉。食指划过盒子的边缘，他抬头看向倚在门框上的年轻人，轻声道：<br/> <br/>　　「破坏一件东西，永远要比修复它容易的多。」<br/> <br/>　　「但是破坏一件东西需要的勇气比修复它大得多。哦，这是Mr.Stark教我的。」<br/> <br/>　　大致意识到自己说了太多东西的Peter Parker吐了吐舌头，一溜烟跑了。<br/> <br/>　　Steve Rogers连声「谢谢」都忘了说。<br/> <br/>　　打开一看，果然，是盾牌的碎片。<br/> <br/>　　在那一瞬间，Steve Rogers有种想哭的冲动。<br/> <br/>　　他眼前无法控制地浮现出Tony Stark摧毁它时的场景。<br/> <br/>　　重叠着Howard Stark将它交给自己时的记忆。<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>　　08 <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>　　「要修复它确实是件看上去不可能的事情。」Bruce Banner瞥了一眼实验室里心不在焉的Steve Rogers，继续道：「Tony研究了很久才帮你修复了盾牌上黑豹留下的痕迹。」<br/> <br/>　　Steve一怔，随口问道：「说起黑豹，怎么没看见他？」<br/> <br/>　　「Tony没告诉你吗？」摘下眼镜，Bruce Banner终于开始认真思考起Natasha提出的问题。「这个世界上再也没有黑豹了。」<br/> <br/>　　咬了咬唇，Steve深吸了一口气。<br/> <br/>　　「不，他没说。他什么都没告诉我。」<br/> <br/>　　「是发生了什么吗？Dr.」<br/> <br/>　　看着队长一无所知的表情，Bruce Banner深深叹了一口气。<br/> <br/>　　「姓Stark的果然不值得信任。」Dr.Banner总结道，「你走后不久，联盟的总部便受到了袭击。对方的目标很明确，就是现在碎成一摊的这玩意儿。」<br/> <br/>　　「Tony拒绝联络你。他拒绝了所有人的帮助，要孤身一人抢回从他手中被夺走的盾牌。后来没人知道具体发生了什么，回来后，你的盾牌已经变成了这幅模样。」<br/> <br/>　　「还有前去支援的黑豹，他的战衣也毁了。」<br/> <br/>　　「Tony拒绝和我们讨论这件事情。我以为他至少愿意告诉你。」<br/> <br/>　　Steve Rogers攥紧了双拳，看向Bruce Banner的眼中一片清澈。<br/> <br/>　　「他只告诉我他当英雄已经当腻了。」<br/> <br/>　　Bruce Banner闻言停下了手中的动作。<br/> <br/>　　他认真且专注地看向面色堪忧的Steve，随后拿食指指了指太阳穴。<br/> <br/>　　「这里，出了点问题。」他说，「检查不出原因，对日常生活甚至普通的研究都没有任何影响。但无法再像他曾经完成过的那样，修复好这块盾牌了，Steve。」<br/> <br/>　　「连他的反应堆都没办法修好。」<br/> <br/>　　「他无法再使用钢甲了，Steve。」<br/> <br/>　　Steve Rogers觉得自己有些耳鸣。他听不清Bruce Banner到底在说些什么。<br/> <br/>　　「如果是其他地方损坏的话……事实上其他地方也损坏得差不多了。以Tony的现状也不是不能修复。偏偏反应堆……」<br/> <br/>　　「我以为，我以为他会事先准备好备用的。」<br/> <br/>　　「能量源是有的。但是整个支架都毁了。你也知道，那个地方受损的概率很小，所以Tony他……只留了一个备用。」<br/> <br/>　　「我知道。原先的那个是被我打碎的。用Howard的盾。」<br/> <br/>　　Steve Rogers看着实验台上凌乱的盾牌碎片，平静地说道。<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>　　09 <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>　　他不出意外的在实验室里找到了Tony Stark略显颓废的身影。<br/> <br/>　　带着一脸愧然歉意。<br/> <br/>　　正在努力工作的Tony Stark看到Steve Rogers的突然出现受惊不小。他挥舞着手中的扳手以此和手足无措的Captain America保持距离，边尖着嗓子叫道：「什么都别说！拜托了什么都不要说！」<br/> <br/>　　Steve Rogers被他一副如临大敌的样子给逗乐了。<br/> <br/>　　「Clint？」<br/> <br/>　　「No.Tony…」<br/> <br/>　　「Natasha！」<br/> <br/>　　「No…」<br/> <br/>　　「Oh！Peter Parker！」<br/> <br/>　　「Tony…」<br/> <br/>　　「Friday？！」<br/> <br/>　　「Banner.」<br/> <br/>　　「OK.Banner.Nice.知道我打不过他。」<br/> <br/>　　Tony Stark受挫地将扳手随手一扔。<br/> <br/>　　这回Steve Rogers没再企图开口道歉了。<br/> <br/>　　紧跟时代的潮流。<br/> <br/>　　他给了Tony Stark一个拥抱。<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>　　-END- <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>